Counterfeit Congeniality
by amai-chestnut
Summary: [On Hiatus] After a tragic accident at the End of the Year school dance, things are more than a little different. Will the gang be able to make it across this broken bridge? [yumi x ulrich]CH 8 PLZ READ INFO
1. A Dance

1**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code:lyoko.

**Summary: **Perfect? heh, yeah right. If your best friend is on the brink of death, perfect would be the LAST word to come to mind... right? (Yumi x Ulrich)

**A/N:** I really hope you like this story. It took me a while to organize some stuff. I would also like you to know, that in this story, Jeremie has found the anti-virus for Aelita, Ulrich is taller than Yumi not vice-versa for future reference and they are both the same age. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Dance**

**R**rrrrrrrrrriiinnnngggg!

The lunch bell rang as students filed out of class in an unorderly fashion. A certain group of students could be seen walking in a cluster along the nearly empty hallway, making their way to the lunchroom.

"Come _on_ guys!" cried a pointy-haired boy. "If we don't make it to the cafeteria in time, all of the food will be gone!" he said, ushering his friends along.

"Odd, the only reason the cafeteria ever runs out of food is because you eat it all." clarified a brunette boy, whose comment was followed by several soft giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny Ulrich. Now less talking, more walking!"

**---**

I pretended to laugh at yet another of Odd's silly rhymes. Ya, most people wouldn't expect to see me walking with them. Ya know, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and of course, Ulrich. But, I decided to be nice. Imagine, me of all people! I actually apologized to them for my behavior! But, this situation I've put myself in does come with a prize, of course. As for Herve and Nicholas, they're long gone. They're off hanging with some other weirdos, but it isn't like they would be any help in this anyways. It's been a month now though, and I think that's long enough to earn these guys' trust. I honestly don't know if I will be able to keep this behavior up in the near future, but for now I can just focus on-

**---**

The girl's thoughts were interrupted with a screech from a certain pink-haired girl.

"Look guys!" she gestured towards a colorful poster hanging on the wall nearby. "It's for the upcoming 'end of the year' dance. I think this year's theme is the beach!"

_Beach Blast_

_Come enjoy the music, beach games, dancing, _

_hourly prizes, and more!_

_Friday, June10_

_5:00-9:30 PM_

_Note: because this is the last dance of the school year, I am_

_granting students the permission on bringing friends or family from other_

_schools to the dance, as long as they check with me first. _

_Thank you for your cooperation**. Principal Delmas**_

"Oh Jeremie, can we go!" Aelita pleaded, clasping her hands tightly together beneath her chin.

" Of course we'll go Aelita." Jeremie replied with a smile.

"YAY!" she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy's neck, knocking his glasses askew.

"Hey, look at that!" Odd pointed at the 'note'. "This means I can bring Sam. Cool!"

The group found their way over to their usual table by the window, where they discovered Yumi, who was already seated, and appeared to be getting an early start on homework. Upon noticing their presence, she welcomed her friends.

"Getting started on homework already? Tisk tisk. That is to be done at home my friend, hence the work 'homework'." Odd shook his finger back and forth, in a parenting sort of way, before getting into the lunch line.

Ulrich sat down across from Yumi, seeing that the lunch line was short, and worked up the nerve to say something. "Uh...Yumi?"

"Hmm?" her eyes not leaving her work, as she continued to scribble away.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She sat up, and put her work aside. "Fire away."

"Um…in the hallway please?"

Though unsure as to why he would want this question to be unheard to others, Yumi still agreed. "Sure".

The two left the cafeteria, leaving a suspicious and still slightly jealous Sissy behind_. 'I wonder what he's going to ask her. Hmm… I bet I can take a gander at it.'_

**---**

Ahh, I shouldn't have bothered. She'll probably say 'no' anyways. Theo probably already asked, just like he did for all the other dances since he moved here.

"Yes Ulrich?"

"Yumi, um…would you go to the dance with me this Friday?" I could feel the heat rising in my face. I knew I was blushing furiously, but from the looks of it, I wasn't alone. Yumi's cheeks were tinted pink..

"I'd love to go with you Ulrich." She responded. I guess I had looked relieved, because she added, "What? Afraid I'd say 'no'?"

"Ya, actually I was." I admitted, embarrassed.

"Why would you think that?" she said, staring intently into my eyes. I couldn't move. I tried, but her eyes were so penetrating, I was frozen on the spot.

"Well, I thought that maybe...Theo had already asked you."

"He did." She replied, making me feel like a total fool.

"He…did?"

"Ya actually, he asked me yesterday. I told him I'd get back to him with an answer when I could and I was planning on telling him I was busy that day."

"Really?"

"Ya, because I'm kinda sick of going with him every time. But since _you_ asked me, I actually _have_ plans that afternoon, and I don't have to go with Theo, _or_ tell him that I'm busy. And to tell you the truth, I never really liked going with him. I just go to be nice, and he's too much of a show-off anyways. But still, I do wonder sometimes how he would ask me the day before the school was informed of the dance. I guess maybe because he's friends with Sissy. Hmm…" She quickly shrugged it off, and we both walked back into the cafeteria.


	2. Questions and Preparations

**Chapter2- Questions and Preparations**

The door to Ulrich and Odd's dorm opened and shut, as the two boys lazily tottered in, returning from dinner. Odd yawned sleepily as he collapsed onto his bed.. "Ahhh. That was some good lasagna. Ya know, usually, it tastes like dirt."

"Well, you definitely don't ever show your dislike." Ulrich chuckled. "You eat everything they serve you."

"Ya well, that's because in our classes I use up all of my energy trying to stay awake, and all that hard effort really works up an appetite. Hey…I don't remember seeing you in the lunch line earlier today. Where'd you go?" asked Odd, curiously.

"Nowhere."

"Come on, Ulrich. A person can't go 'nowhere' at lunchtime. I mean, seriously. Do you really think I'm that dense?"

"Well-"

"Ah wait, don't answer that. Back to the point though, where were you?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Ulrich asked

Odd shrugged. "Just curious."

"Fine." Ulrich finally gave in. "I was asking Yumi to the dance."

Instantaneously, Odd's head shot sideways so he could see Ulrich. "Well?" he asked.

"She said 'yes'." Though Ulrich wore a straight face, you could tell he was trying to refrain a smile.

"See! You've always been so nervous about getting rejection. And now, you've finally worked up enough guts to ask her out."

"Ya, but I had good reason for my waiting, ya know? I just….don't like being rejected. And how do you think that would effect out friendship? It would tear it apart because Yumi would know I had a crush on her."

"Well, you told her didn't you? So there's nothing to worry about."

"I guess so." Ulrich replied, collapsing onto his bed as well.

"Ya know," began Odd. "this is going to be Aelita's first dance since she was materialized."

"Ya. It will be. And even _better_, the first dance since Sissy's stopped bugging me."

"Ya, that's a good point too."

"Hey, do you think this might be the first time we'll be able to have a 'normal' time at a dance. No giant teddy bears, bothersome girls, or delays because Jeremie thinks he's finally figured out the antidote for Aelita's virus. This is going to be the first time we'll be able to have a good time, and be…._normal_ teens."

"Semi-normal" corrected Odd. "You'll never be normal." He joked.

"Oh, shut-up Odd!" Ulrich responded, flinging a pillow at his roommate's head, getting his target straight on.

"Oof!

"Hey! No fair, I wan't prepared." Odd countered, sitting upright on the edge of his bed.

"Odd face it, you never are." Ulrich said, rolling his eyes.

"Well anyways," said Odd, slowly rising to his feet and stretching, "I'm gonna go shower and then hit the sack. Okay?"

"Sure Odd. You go ahead." And with that, the blonde exited the dorm, leaving Ulrich alone (with the exception of Kiwi) with his thoughts as he slowly fell back onto his pillow. As the minutes ticked by, Ulrich was drawn further into sleep, and eventually into a deep slumber.

**The Next Day--**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, and Sissy were all in the gym that Friday morning, helping to decorate the area for the dance.

"Hey Yumi, do you think we have enough balloons?" hollered Odd, from the other side of the gym.

"Hold on a sec." she replied, as she counted the balloons that she held in her hand.

"Nope. We're going to need more. I think there are some over there." She pointed over to a corner on the far side of the room.

"I'll get them," volunteered Sissy. She ran over to them and gathered the bags up in her arms. While turning around to deliver the decorations to Yumi, she spotted Milly and Tamiya in the hallway, where they seemed to be working on cameras and other equipment.

Curious as to what they were doing at the gym during these hours, Sissy walked over to them. "What are you two doing here after school?" she inquired.

"Oh, hi Sissy. We're setting up our equipment so it will be ready to record later for the dance. This way, our newspaper will be out by tomorrow morning," said Milly.

"Really?" asked Sissy. "What kinds of things will you be looking for to put in your article?"

"Well," started Tamiya, "we want something exciting! Anything we can find, we'll include. You know what I'm talking about; things such as the winners for the places of queen, king, prince, princess, duch, and duchess. Or we'll even go for any fights that might break out during the night. Or perhaps any kids caught drinking…"

"or smoking" added Milly.

"or getting into 'trouble'" Tamiya giggled.

"or maybe even people trying to get revenge on their enemies," laughed Milly. "But, I don't think many people are looking for revenge tonight, right?"

"Eh….right." Sissy replied. "Well, I had better get back to decorating. I'll see you two at the dance tonight." She waved good-bye, and walking quite briskly, continued her delivery.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! School is finally out! I've been busy with finals, and haven't had much time to work on the story; but now that I have all summer to work on it, I hope to update more often. This chapter was hard, 'cause it is mainly just a transition chapter that will lead into the next. There is a little info in here that might make things later on seem clearer. And I know the chapter name is dinky, but the chappie didn't really have a 'theme' so it was tricky.

**craziwierdo:** thanks. I noticed you reviewed twice. Did you really like it that much?

**Amine Bubbles:** thank you so much! I really appreciated the critique. It really helped me know what you look for in writing. As far as Sissy, I don't really want to give away anything, but in later chapters, you should get a better understanding as of why she has joined their group. And yes, XANA has been shut down and Aelita materialized permanently.

**PrincessRock323:** thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story.

**aZn dReAmEr xD:** thanks for reviewing. And, thanks again for the suggestions you gave me. They did help.

**athleticangel88:** thank you for the review. Enjoy the story.

thanks fer reading. I hope you enjoy the story, and drop a review on ur way out.

**Ja ne'.**


	3. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 3- A Night to Remember**

…_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion_  
_I'm unable come and take me away…_

Colored strobe lights skipped across the floor as teens danced to the rhythm of the music playing through the loudspeakers.

At that moment, Odd and Sam entered through the double doors of the gymnasium. "Wow Odd, this is really cool. It's way better than the dances they do at my school." She said as her eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"I thought they didn't have dances at your school," asked Odd, confused.

"My point exactly," she laughed as a now, unconfused Odd joined her.

"Hey look, there's Jeremie and Aelita." He pointed over to a table where many people were packed.

"What are they doing?" Sam strained her neck, trying to see over the crowd of people.

"Well, let's go find out." Odd led his girlfriend through the swarms of dancers, until they finally reached the table.

"Hey Einstein, what's up?" asked Odd, squeezing through the tiny spaces available in between individuals.

"Oh hey guys. I'm taking song requests, and Aelita's helping.

"Cool. Are you the DJ for the dance Jeremie?" asked Sam.

"Yes actually; it's real fun. You guys should try it some time." He said, attempting to multitask talking, taking requests, and keeping the crowd under control.

"You can bet we will Jer." Odd smiled.

"Well, I don't want to keep you guys from having fun. You two go dance." Said Jeremie.

"Alright. We'll see ya later you two."

"Bye." Jeremie yelled back, but then realized something. "Hey wait, where are Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissy?"

"Oh, Ulrich is picking Yumi up at her house. They should be here soon. Sissy should be here, but if she isn't yet, she's still getting ready. You know how long girls take to get ready."

"Hey!" Sam jammed Odd in arm with her elbow.

"Ow!" was his only remark.

"Ok then. You guys have fun. See ya."

"Bye!" waved Aelita.

-----

Yumi sighed as she and Ulrich entered the school campus.

"I can't believe the school year is almost over. We'll be going into 11th grade." She said, breaking the silence. **(A/N: remember in this story they are all in the same grade.)**

"I know." Agreed Ulrich. "It did go by pretty quick." An eerie silence once again crept its way back into the nighttime air.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ulrich could see Yumi staring at the ground intently, even though her head was turned.

"Uh, Yumi?"

"Yes?" she replied, giving him her undivided attention.

The personal nature of this topic made him stammer as he continued. "I...um…...I w-wanted to know if maybe…" he trailed off at the end while scratching the back of his head, evidently unsure if he should continue.

"If what?" the young girl solicited.

"If…you might w-want to um…go out sometime…" Ulrich continued, gradually getting softer as he neared the end of his sentence.

Yumi had always hoped that this moment would happen someday (or something like it, anyways). In her heart she would willing answer 'yes', but it was so hard for her now, especially since they were both blushing.

"Okay." She replied with a grin.

"Um…great!" Ulrich instantly let out the breath he had been holding, and the couple resumed their amble to Kadic.

-----

"Hey guys!" greeted Sissy, who had just strutted up to the couple upon their entrance.

"Hi Sissy." The two replied in unison.

"Well, what are you two just standing there for? Get in here and dance!" she said, smiling and laughing at the same time.

A new song began echoing throughout the gym. "Ah, I love this song. Come on Yumi." Ulrich led Yumi to the group of dancers gathered near the speakers.

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
__You should know by now  
__I won't listen to you  
__Walk around with my hands  
__Up in the air  
_'_cause I don't care_

Students danced in time to the music, mesmerized by it's rhythm while many sang along to the song, it familiar to them.

_I'm all right  
__I'm fine  
__Just freak out let it go  
__I'm gonna live my life  
__I can't ever run and hide  
__I won't compromise_'_cause I'll n ever know  
__I'm gonna close my eyes  
__I can't watch the time go by  
__I won't keep it inside  
__Freak out let it go  
__Just freak out let it go_

Several hours later, Yumi and Ulrich found their way to seats on the side of the room. "That was fun." Said Yumi.

"Ya, it was. I wish we could do things like this more often." Ulrich smiled at his new girlfriend, and she returned it. "You thirsty?" he asked.

"Ya, let's go get something." As they arrived at the snack table, they noticed Sissy there getting herself a drink as well.

"Hey Sissy. I haven't seen you but once all night. Where have you been?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, I was dancing with Theo most of the time, but I just came over here to get a quick drink."

"Cool. Us too." Replied Ulrich

"Here you go." She said, handing them each a cup.

"Thanks," they replied in unison.

Once filling their cups, Yumi and Ulrich gulped down their sodas, quenching their thirst, just as a song died down. Then suddenly, the lights dimmed until the room was overflowing with darkness. All was dim with the exception of a single spotlight that rested on the principal who stood on top of the stage.

"Good evening students. As some of you may already know, I am here to announce the winners nominated for Queen, King, Princess, Prince, Duchess, _and_ Duch of this year's summer dance." The audience cheered upon hearing his announcement as a girl behind Principal Delmas handed him a large brown envelope.

"As you know, these students were nominated by you, and we have tallied up all of the votes and have found our winners. So, without further ado, let us begin! First, the winners nominated for this year's Duch and Duchess are Matthieu Ducroeq and Milly Solovieff!" friends cheered for the couple as they walked up the steps to the stage, smiles spread clear across their faces. The principal tied sashes onto them that went from their shoulder diagonally to their hip on the opposite side of their body. They read Duch/Duchess of the 2005 Summer Dance.

"Next, the winners for Prince and Princess of this year's dance are Theo Gauthier and Sissy Delmas!" once again, an uproar of congratulations and support came from the crowd, cheering on the two as the principal tied sashes on them as well.

"And now," began Principal Delmas once again, "for our King and Queen of this year's dance…" He paused, trying to build up on suspense. "..Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama!" the two gasped, astonished at the results.

"Whoo! Go Ulrich! Way-to-go Yumi!" Odd, Sam, Jeremie, Aelita, and Sissy cheered for them as they too, sauntered their way up the stairs to the front of the stage. Again, another tumult followed this announcement.

"Let's hear it for Kadic's 2005 Summer Dance Royalty!" a racket of applause and cheers rose, and echoed throughout the building. Balloons were cut off their strings so they floated up to the ceiling of the gym creating a cloud of pink, orange, and white, as people continually screamed out the names of their friends who stood before them.

"Now," started Mr. Delmas, "I'll leave so you all can get back to dancing." At that cue, Jeremie started up a slow song, while the principal ushered the couples off the stage and onto the dance floor.

_Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
__To see all you could lose in the blink of an eye  
__Dreams could be shattered  
__You could be gone  
__How would I survive, 'cuz you're where I belong_

"Hey Yumi, uh…would you like to dance?" Ulrich asked. It was clear that he was still a little nervous about their new relationship.

Yumi just smiled, "I'd love to."

They walked onto the dance floor, and started towards the center where there was more space. Once there, they faced each other while Yumi placed her hands around Ulrich's neck and he placed his on her waist. They gently swayed to the music, listening to its soft melody.

_My soul believer, without you  
__I don't know who I could be_

"This is going to be a night to remember for my 10th grade year," Said Ulrich, sighing.

"I know. A huge dance, balloons, end of the year, winning a contest you had no idea you were entered in. It's been an amazing night." Yumi smiled.

"Ya those are all things that made this night enjoyable, but what _really_ made this night special was getting to spend it with you."

"Really?" Yumi asked, her lips curving into a smile.

"Ya,…you. Do you remember the last time we danced together? The last time we were ever this close in a relationship, even though this one hasn't really started yet? Do you remember the last time we had a nice conversation, just the two of us? And what the last time we had a night just like this one?" he said.

"No, I don't remember the last time we did any of those things. " she said, giggling slightly. "So I guess this really is a night to remember, isn't it?"

"Ya, it is." He replied, returning the smile.

_Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
__Inside out, you surround me__I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
__Oh, you're everything I know  
__So how could I let you go?_

Then suddenly, Yumi's eyes carried a perplexed look to them, and she put a hand to her forehead.

"Yumi, is there something wrong?" Ulrich asked, concerned.

"I think I'm ok, but I just got this pain in my head, and I feel really exhausted all of a sudden. It was probably just something I ate, and I'm probably just tired from dancing all night. M-maybe I should sit down for a while." Yumi proposed, now using both hands to hold her aching head.

"Ya, I think that's a good ide- AH! YUMI!" screamed Ulrich. She had suddenly fallen, luckily to be caught by Ulrich, and was unconscious. "Oh my god! SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!" he yelled desperately slowly setting her onto the ground, while cradling her in his arms. He quickly checked her pulse to find it was slowing by the second. '_Oh my god! What happened!'_

A crowd quickly gathered around the couple, as people started murmuring things about what they had just witnessed. "Do you think she's dead?" "Is she going to be alright?" "What happened!"

The music stopped abruptly as Jeremie and Aelita rushed to Ulrich's side as the others followed. Frantically, they put a hand to Yumi's forehead checking for sign of a fever and repetitively checked her pulse while Odd called an ambulance. Since Nurse Dorothy had gone to sleep for the night and was in a whole different building, there would do no good in going to the infirmary, plus it would take too long. Besides, this looked drastic and they needed help immediately.

"My god, what happened to her!" Sam immediately freaked out seeing her friend lying unconscious in Ulrich's arms on the ground.

"I…I don't know! We were dancing and then she said her head hurt a little and she was a little tired, so we were about to go sit down when she just, fell and her pulse is slowing!" he said all in one breath.

"You _did_ catch her right?" Sam eyed Ulrich.

"Of _course_ I caught her! I was holding on to her during the whole thing!"

Sam let out a sigh of great relief. "That's good."

"What's happening Jeremie! What's wrong with Yumi?" asked Aelita, extremely worried for her 'sister'. **(A/N: since she's living with Yumi, her parents adopted her. They eventually just told Yumi's parents that Aelita's passed away. Ha! What a lie)**

"We aren't sure Aelita. We're going to try and find out though." Jeremie replied, his voice wavering.

"The ambulance is on its way right now. They should be here any minute," said Odd, hanging up his phone.

"Do you think this could be XANA's doing?" whispered Jeremie.

"No, I don't think so; I would have sensed something," replied Aelita.

"What's wrong?" said Sissy, just then walking up to the others. When she saw Yumi on the ground, she let out a gasp. "What happened!"

"I don't know." Replied Ulrich.

"MOVE ASIDE PEOPLE! WE NEED TO GET THROUGH! WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE!" bellowed a man, who appeared to be a doctor, who was accompanied by three others and a stretcher. "EXCUSE US! WE NEED TO GET THROUGH!"

They finally made their way through the crowd to the place where Yumi was lying. The gang and everyone crowded around stepped aside while the men loaded her onto the stretcher, and then followed. When they arrived at the flashing van, they waited patiently as the men carried Yumi into the back of the van.

"May we ride with her?" Ulrich asked the doctors, pleadingly. "We're her closest friends and we'd like to be there with her." With every word he spoke, it looked more and more like he was going to burst out into tears any second. I guess the men noticed that –or were just very lenient- because they let them ride in the ambulance with Yumi to the hospital.

-----

After several questions about the situation, the doctor finally left, leaving Ulrich alone with his friends, outside of Yumi's hospital room. A few minutes later, Yumi's parents arrived, frantic about their daughter being in the hospital.

"What on earth happened Ulrich?" asked Yumi's mother worriedly to the boy who she knew was one of Yumi's closest friends.

"I'm not sure, really. We were dancing, and she said her head hurt and she was dizzy, so we were going to go sit down, when she just fell. She's been out of it since." He then slouched back into his seat, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Ishiyama's eyes welled up with tears as well.

**-----**

"CLEAR!" a nurse yelled from inside the. Everyone instantaneously ran to the window of the door, watching as Yumi lay there with an oxygen mask over her face as her body bounded up slightly on the bed she was laying on. Apparently Yumi experienced a cardiac arrest! **(A/N: whenthe heart stops beating)**

"Oh no!" cried Sissy, her eyes watering as well.

"Oh, I can't watch!" cried Aelita, burying her head into my shirt, quickly dousing it in tears. I smoothed her hair softly, feeling tears making their way down my face. I knew what the possibilities were now, of what could happen to Yumi; I don't think I could handle my life if she didn't make it. Just as she was to Odd, Yumi was the closest I ever had to a sister. She was family to me and I knew that if anything 'happened' to her, none of us would be able to go on with our lives, especially Ulrich.

"CLEAR!" the doctors yelled again, and this time the shout's after-effect had a greater impact on us. Everyone burst into tears as they realized what a slim chance Yumi had of living now.

**-----**

I was devastated at what I was seeing and hearing. I couldn't believe something like this could happen to _our_ Yumi! Yumi has always been like a sister to me, and I don't think I'd be able to live with the pain of loosing her. I had never seen Ulrich cry like this before either, though I understood perfectly why he was; and now that I thought about it, I had _never_ seen him cry! --except the time when we were little and he fell out of a tree and broke his leg, but that didn't count because now, he was crying because of emotional pain, not physical--

"CLEAR!" If Yumi's heart didn't pick up the pace, this would probably be the last time we'd be able to see her. Ulrich was overflowing with tears now, leaning against the doorframe to her room for support. He stared at the body on the stiff hospital, springing up and down because of the electrical shock.

**-----**

But suddenly, Ulrich froze as he stared in shock at the heart monitor in Yumi's room, miraculously started making a –blip- every few seconds. A giant wave of relief passed over him. _She was alive!_

The doctor then exited the room, a very serious look on his face. "Excuse me. You all are here on behalf of…" he quickly glanced down at his clipboard, "..Yumi Ishiyama, correct?" We all nodded in agreement. "I am pleased to announce that she is alive, and her heart is returning to it's normal pace as I speak; you may have noticed a few minutes ago that her chances of living weren't good, and we have turned that around. However, she has just entered a coma, and we have no way of telling when or if she will wake up. I am sorry, but it is up to Yumi, and fate, to decide the matter of whether she will make it or not. We will have her on oxygen and feeding tubes, and that should take care of the basics. I am very sorry about all this. We are doing all we can to save your friend..," he looked at the gang, "…and daughter." He looked at Mrs. and Mr. Ishiyama. "Again, I am terribly sorry. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." The doctor walked away, and they were left alone again.

"So, now what?" asked Sam, attempting to wipe the tearstains from her face.

"Now," started Ulrich, sighing deeply, "we have to wait, and hope for the best." And after ending his sentence, he again drooped to the ground and buried his face in his hands, praying that Yumi would make it.

* * *

The part of a song at the beginning was 'Take Me Away' by Avril Lavigne. Then 'Freak Out' by Avril Lavigne and 'Underneath' by Jessica Simpson.

**A/N: **sorry it took a while to update. It was busy when we were getting out of school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to drop a review!

**aZn dReAmEr xD: **thnx! I wasn't sure about my story at first, but I'll try my best to make it the best I can.

**SamBlob: **ya, she's always that way, but in this story she is supposed to be nice, so you'll just have to keep reading if you want to find out more! XD Thnx 4 reviewing.

**Dreamer 411: **you'll just have to keep reading to find out the answer to you questions. Thnx for reviewing.

**Luna: **it's ok it you didn't review the first chapter, but if you do, thnx. I love hearing any comments you have on my story. I am always for improvement! Thnx for updating.

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: **yes, and the tension is going to rise even more later on. And don't worry. I am a huge YxU fan, so whenever I write, you won't have to worry about their relationship turning out bad in the end.

**Kikyoreborn9295:** thnx. I appreciated your review.


	4. Surprises

**Chapter 4- Surprises…**

My eyelids slowly slid open as a blinding white light quickly shut them again. I tried again and succeeded, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand in the process. I could hear faint voices murmuring somewhere….but I couldn't exactly make out anything they were saying.

I tried to sit up, but was weak and failed miserably. I looked around uneasily, noticing the many tubes attached to me. "H-hello?" I spoke out to no one in particular. I was hoping someone could tell me what was going on. "HELLO!" I cried out, desperately.

Suddenly, a woman rushed into the room I was in. As soon as she entered, she stopped in her tracks; she had a strange look on her face, a cross between being astounding and frightened if you can imagine that. I was clueless to what she was doing, so asked, "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

The woman whom I presumed was a nurse, walked over to me and sat down at the end of my bed. "Are you feeling alright? Anything in pain?"

"I'm feeling alright. I'm just a little confused as to where I am." I hesitantly took a glance around, realizing the answer to my own question. I wasn't positive as to what I though, so ascertained my surroundings once more before making any comments. "W-why am I in a hospital?"

"Just one moment. May I ask you a few questions?"

I nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Yumi Ishiyama." I answered.

"Ok." She scribbled something on her clipboard. "Can you see clearly?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, do you know how old you are?"

"Fourteen."

The nurse glanced at me uneasily, looked back at her clipboard, and sighed. "Yumi, I think I should explain a few things."

"What's wrong? I-is something wrong with me!."

"No, no. It's just you,…well, I'll just explain everything." She sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Yumi, you've been in a coma for the past three years." she explained. "We believe you were drugged at the dance you attended the night you entered your coma."

"Wh-what! I…no…that can't be true. How could I be in a coma?" I was freaked as you could easily see, and wasn't prepared for this kind of information.

"You fainted at a dance in 10th grade, and you were rushed here." She continued. "Once you arrived, you suffered a cardiac arrest and you entered a coma that you've been in it ever since." She looked down, and fiddled with her papers. "We weren't sure how you fainted, but after a few tests, we discovered that you had been drugged. We aren't sure who did it, or when or why it happened, but we presumed it was during the dance since the test say it was sometime between nine o' clock and nine-thirty. If you could tell me where you were at that time, it would really help to figure out this whole mess."

I sat there like a fool, staring wide-eyed at the nurse. Now I know what they mean when they say it felt like your heart stopped. "I don't even remember going to a dance." I said, trying to remain calm. "All of this information is just too much for me right now. I think I'd better just rest. I might be able to answer some of your questions later." I told her.

"Yes dear. I am really sorry about all of this." She said softly, placing her and on mine. "But just think about the good part. Now that you're awake, you can see your family and friends again." She said, grinning brightly.

"Really? What friends and family have come?" I asked.

"Well, I know about five of your friends that come every day, and they were there with your parents outside your room when you were rushed here three years ago. But, there were lots of other people that came here to visit you as well; a lot from your school. Your principal, I think it was your gym teacher; I don't remember if that was what he said he taught or if it was his name. Hmm…well anyways, some of your other teachers and lots of other kids came too. I know for sure many of your relatives came, even though I didn't talk to them since the doctor was with you at the moment. But, they looked very much like you and your parents, so I think it's pretty safe to say they were related." She sighed. "So, do you think you're up to trying something to eat?"

"I guess." I replied.

"That's good. The faster you can re-learn to eat, the sooner you'll be out of here" She smiled again, and stood up.

"Re-eat?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, you've been on a feeding tube for three years. You can hardly expect to just jump up and get back into your life as if this never happened, immediately after you've woken up. I highly doubt you can eat on your own in this condition, even though you are in a very well state for someone who just came out of her coma." She replied, a hand on her hips.

"Oh." I understood, suddenly noticing the tube attached to my stomach.

"But, we don't have a lot of time for you to learn right now, because your guests will be arriving soon.

"Guests? What guests?"

"Oh your friends! Remember I told you they come every day? Well, they usually come around lunch-time, and it's 12:31 right now." she said, glancing at the digital clock beside my bed. "They always ask how you're doing and if you'll wake up soon. They sure will be in for a big surprise today!" her smile just kept getting bigger. It made felt good, knowing that she cared so much about her patients.

"So...what's your name?" It just dawned on me that I had no idea who she was.

"My name is Christy."

"Ok."

"Well, I'll go get your food now." She started into the hallway but then popped right back in. "By the way, your friends have just arrived. They're checking in at the front right now. See? What'd I tell ya?" she smiled. "I'll be back." She then disappeared again.

I finally gathered up enough energy to finally lift myself up, and prop against the head of the sturdy hospital bed. I then pulled my legs up to my chest, and thought this all through, nervously. I haven't seen these people in three years supposedly, and I have no clue what they will be like. It was then I heard footsteps coming towards my door. One…two…three…four…five people I counted entering my room. "YUMI!" they rushed forward, and all enveloped me in soft hugs. I guess they were careful not to hurt me since I was in the hospital. They all pulled away after a few seconds and scattered around the room. I guess they were giving me my space, because they didn't crowd around the bed like I had guessed they would. One of the girls had pink hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. The other girl had black hair down past her shoulders, and wore a yellow t-shirt that said 'Smile, it confuses people' and a pair of faded jeans. There was a brunette with a green t-shirt and khaki shorts, a blonde with a polo shirt and baggy jeans, and a pointy-haired boy with a purple splotch in the middle who wore a purple shirt that said 'This is my lay-around-the-house-and-do-nothing-shirt' and denim shorts.

"Uh…. hi." I said awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Oh Yumi I'm so glad you're finally awake! We've missed you soooo much!" cried the girl with pink hair. She seemed pretty nice.

"So how are you feeling Yumi?" asked the boy with blonde hair. He was standing with his arm around the girl with pink hair, so I presumed they were a couple.

"I'm good. But could I ask you all a question?" I was nervous as to how they would react, but this was very important.

"Sure thing." Answered the boy with pointy hair.

I took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** sorry it's so short. There wasn't really much to say for that part. It was basically just an intro stating that the characters looked different, JxA were a couple, and Yumi doesn't remember anything.

**If there are any people with ideas that they think would be nice to add to the story, please please speak up! I love to hear what others would like to say!**

**aZn dReAmEr xD: **ya, the crying was based off of….a little. But ya, I couldn't really picture Ulrich crying in front of everyone either, but I figured if it was something like that, it'd be an ok situation to make him do that. Well, it's ok now. I haven't told you anything else from here on I think. Maybe a little for the future parts, but I don't think so, so you're good. Thnx!

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever:** ya I know, it was sad. But, things will gradually get better. You'll see. I'll live up to your name!

**Dreamer 411: **ah, I don't wanna give away anything, but I will tell you that during her coma, .…..ah no I don't wanna give away my plot. Sorry this chappie doesn't answer your question, but it probably will in the near future.

…Thanx. Oh really! That's weird. I guess great minds think alike right? and I don't think you're weird. Things like that happen to me too. Thnx again.

**Fallen part of the darkness: **thanx so much. I feel so special. 0

**Kikyoreborn9295: **thank you!


	5. Startling Realizations

**Chapter 5 - Startling Realizations**

The group stood there in disbelief at what Yumi had just said.

"So, you don't remember _any_ of us?" whined the pink-haired girl who had managed to pull herself together.

"Eh….no, I'm sorry." Yumi admitted, and sighed heavily, letting her eyes droop back to looking at her feet. "Well, do you think maybe you guys could help me? You can start by telling me your names." She looked up slightly, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Well," started the boy next to the pink one. "I'm Jeremie."

"I'm Aelita, your sister!" piped up his friend. She reminded Yumi of an infant girl; someone who was more the happy-go-lucky type or naïve. _Wait a second!_

"Y-you're my sister?" Yumi inquired, startled. "I didn't even know I had one."

"You did, don't worry." The girl with long black hair answered, offering Yumi a smile. "You just don't remember it, like you don't remember who we are." She said. "By the way, my name's Elizabeth, but you can just call me Sissy."

"I'm Odd!" cried out the purple-blonde, who's hair was a bit disturbing to Yumi.

"Really?" she replied. "Why do you say that?"

He just chuckled. "No. My _name_ is Odd. Odd Della Robbia." He laughed once more before adding, "It's ok, I get that a lot."

"What about you?" she asked the brunette boy. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"My name's Ulrich." He responded, and smiled back sweetly before averting his eyes to the wall.

Noticing the quietness of the teen, Yumi couldn't help thinking something was bothering him. "Hey, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he quickly returned his head back in her direction. "No, nothing's wrong. Why?" he responded.

"You just seemed, ya know, in your own world, sorta." Yumi answered, tilting her head slightly.

"He's just a little bummed ya know." Started Odd, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "He hasn't talked to his closest friend for three years, and she doesn't remember him anymore. It's sad for everyone, ya, but hey, it isn't anyone's fault either. Things will get better like they always do, so no need to worry." Odd answered for him, explaining the situation that Yumi was clearly puzzled over.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out whom he was talking about though. Yumi immediately realized the position, and felt a twinge of guilt in her heart as she became aware that she was responsible for the disappointment in five or maybe even more people.

"I'm sorry." She said, hanging her head in melancholy. "You shouldn't have come here you know. I've probably caused an inconvenience for all of you by you being with me now, and here I can't even remember who you are."

"Pfft! Don't worry about it!" smiled Odd. "We're just glad you're alright and alive. We didn't know what to think when you were in your coma. And about the inconvenience part, we aren't doing anything anyways. 'Sides, we'd much rather be here with you." He concluded.

"Odd's right, Yumi." Agreed Jeremie, taking note of his unusually mature behavior. "You're the most important thing in our lives right now."

"Exactly. So quit feeling so at fault for this and get yourself up and try to start up your life again." Added Sissy, walking over to the side of the bed and resting a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"And when you go home, you have a wonderful, loving sister and family to help you through everything." Ulrich spoke up. That was probably the first thing he had said since he got there, besides his name.

"See Yumi? You've got so much to look forward to. You don't need to worry about anything." Said Aelita. She was really something Yumi needed right now: a sister. Would she be able to help her through her temporary state of confusion and anxiety?

"Thanks you guys." Yumi said, grateful she had so many people that cared for her.

"Ok Yumi, I'm back!" called the nurse as she returned to Yumi's room, carrying a tray that held a few assorted items such as a small slice of chocolate cake, some bread, and a bottled drink.

"Alright Yumi, we'll be back after lunch to talk some more if you like." Said Jeremie, moving towards the door.

"That'd be….nice." She replied, and Yumi gratefully took the tray from the nurse. "Thanks."

"Was everything alright?" the nurse asked the group, walking them out of the room.

"Well, she doesn't remember who we are." Answered Aelita. "But I think she'll be ok."

"Yes, I understand." Replied Christy. "Memory loss isn't uncommon after a person has been in a coma. She should recover her memory over time though, so don't worry. Maybe you all could fill her in on everything that has happened. Try refreshing her memory for her."

"That's a good idea. We'll be back after lunch, so we'll give it a go." Said Jeremie.

"Alright, see you then and drive safely." Christy then returned to the room to find that Yumi was already trying to eat her lunch. "So, how was your little chat?"

Looking up from her untouched tray, Yumi answered, "It was good, but I don't remember any of those people. Is this supposed to happen?"

"Yumi, you're just suffering from memory loss; a result of your coma. Many times when people come out of comas they have memory losses; some minor and temporary, some are more severe and last for long periods of time, or even permanently." She explained. "I want you to understand that much. I'm very sure yours won't last very long, but you never know these days."

Appalled, Yumi's eyes widened. "So, I might never remember anything? Ever?" she said, voice irresolute.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. But Yumi, I don't want you to worry about it. We may be able to determine some things by running a few tests if you'd like, but none are 100 for sure. I would suggest waiting to see what happens on it's own. That would probably be your best bet." Christy replied.

"Oh, ok. But, could I ask you something? Why is it I can still speak? I thought my memory would include everything, so I wouldn't remember how to do a thing." Yumi alleged.

"That's a good question. Well, information that you have known for an extremely long period of time such as your parents, is so deeply etched into your brain, that it's is almost impossible to forget." Explained the nurse. "But then, no case of the coma is ever identical to another. Different situations cause different results and, depending on the case, you could have certain brain cells damaged that erase different memories. _That_ is your case." She continued. "Luckily, those brain cells can be restored over time. However, it takes very long periods of time for those memories to return since the new memories would have to build off of the small bits of the old ones that were left behind. For some people it takes a year, for others, a decade or _even_ a lifetime."

"So, I'm not going to get my memories back right away? You mean it'll probably be several years until I remember everything!" solicited Yumi.

"Yes. Many of your memories can be triggered by events though. For example, say you and your friends would always walk to this one lake and swim together. Well, swimming in that lake, with those friends, after your coma, may trigger some of your memory. You usually don't remember too much when that happens, but it's always better than nothing. The feeling is like getting de ja vu, so don't be surprised if it happens to you."

"Ok." Yumi acknowledged, taking in every bit of information she could. "So, my memories should come back on their own over time?"

"Precisely." Christy replied, standing up and straightening her scrubs. "Well, I'd better go now. Your parents have been notified of your arousing, and will be here soon. I'm going to check up on another few patients and I'll be back shortly. You just push the 'call' button if you need anything." She said, pointing to a red switch on the side of Yumi's bed before exiting the room.

-----

The August sun shone brightly in the sky, sweltering the set of adolescence walking through the parking lot.

"Do you really think she doesn't remember us?" questioned Ulrich, still experiencing some of the aftereffects of the startling news.

"Well, it sure appears so. She didn't recognize us." Answered Sissy. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can take her for a walk through the park and the factory. She might get flashbacks and remember more. Her memory should return over time, and if we can get her to remember _us_, I think it would be easier on everyone." Replied Jeremie, explaining his well-thought-out solution.

"I say we try it. Who knows, maybe it won't take that long to restore her memory." Suggested Odd. "What all did she forget anyways? Just us?"

"I don't know, but we can ask later when we visit her again." Jeremie suggested. "But for now, let's go get something to eat."

"Now you're speakin' my language!" Odd cried, ecstatic.

"Typical you." Sighed Ulrich, as they all loaded into Odd's SUV.

-----

'_I wonder if she forgot that I don't remember how to eat...' _Yumi thought to herself about fifteen minutes after Christy left the room. _'I wonder when everyone else will get back.' _

At that moment Christy walked back into the room. "How was your meal?" she asked.

"Um…not very successful."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, one of her hands resting on her mouth. "I forgot you haven't eaten in so long, you need help with your lunch. Oh I'm so, so sorry."

"That's ok."

"Well, let's start shall we."

"Ok."

"Let's not try to take too long though, because I want you to have time to spend with your friends. I expect they should be back soon. Maybe in about thirty minutes." She said, putting a finger to her chin as she thought.

"How do know this?" asked Yumi, curiously.

"They're always like that; very prompt. They loved coming to see you. You're so lucky to have people that care so much for you. Did you know, that Ulrich boy would sometimes even talk to you when he came by himself to visit you? It was very sweet of him to come see you when the others couldn't make it, or just weren't here." Said the nurse. Noticing Yumi's incessant gloomy appearance she added, "He was really looking forward to this day, you know."

"Ya I guess." She replied. "But they were so disappointed when I told them that I didn't remember them. I felt so bad seeing their faces. They came all the way to see me and they find out that I have amnesia!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm one hundred percent positive you'll remember them. I don't think it will take that long for you to remember _them_. It seems like they've know you for some time for them to care about you so much, so it shouldn't be difficult to. Don't you agree?" she said.

"I guess you're right." Yumi finally agreed, smiling slightly. "But what about my parents?"

"What about them?" asked her nurse.

"Ya know," she inquired, "didn't they come and see me too?"

Christy just grinned. "_Of course_ they did." She confirmed. "I thought that was a given. They come every other day, since your father said he had to still keep up his job, and your mother also has taken a part-time job. They never failed to come check up on you though, so don't worry about them not showing. When we called them up, they said they would be here in half an hour, but it was about that long ago that we called them, so they should be here any minute. Don't you worry about that, they'll be here." She smiled, before she and Yumi returned to her lessons. **(A/N: lessons on eating incase you forgot)**

**-----**

In roughly twenty minutes, Yumi's parents had arrived and the gang had also returned from their lunch.

"I'm so sorry we were late coming here sweetie, but traffic was horrible." Explained Mrs. Ishiyama, after she and her husband joyfully hugged and kissed their daughter, welcoming her back into the world.

"That's alright." Yumi replied. "I'm just glad you're here."

"So how are you feeling, Yumi?" questioned her mother.

"I'm ok. A little overwhelmed, but fine."

"So how is she?" Mr. Ishiyama asked the nurse.

"Well, that's what we'll find out once the doctor gets here. He should be around in a few minutes." She responded.

-----

"Alright, it looks like Yumi is in perfect condition. She should be just fine." concluded the doctor, checking things off on his clipboard.

Aelita spoke up. "When to you think she'll be able to leave the hospital?"

"In a week or so, depending on if she holds up. If she stays as healthy as she is now –which I'm am sure she will– then she'll be out in less than a week." He replied.

"That's great!" Odd chimed in.

"Yes, it's wonderful news." Agreed Mrs. Ishiyama. "She'll be home in no time."

"Ok then. Well, I'll be back to check on you every morning, Yumi. I'll see you guys later." Everyone said their good-byes, as he left the room leaving the group back to their conversation.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah… I am sooo sorry it took so long to update! Every time I was going to, something came up, and then it didn't get done, so please forgive me. :pleads:

**Well, this chapter should explain several things about comas. Also, I made a several slight changes to the previous chapters. So just so that you are aware, during comas the patient would be on a feeding tube: hence why Yumi has forgotten how to eat; she hasn't really "eaten" in three years.**

**aZn dReAmEr xD – **yes, and I am so happy that I am updating now. It's been nagging at me in the back of my mind to get it done, and I finally came through. Thanks for the pointers too!

**D Wolf Falls – **thanks! And thanks again.

**kikyoreborn9295 – **thank you! Ya, I could definitely see anyone doing that. News on XANA would be startling for anyone.

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever – **Ya, I do feel sorry for her too. Sorry it took so long for the update also.

**magicalfairy12 – **ya, that _would_ be shocking. Thanks! And yes, I probably would've fallen back into my coma too.

**Dreamer 411 – **lol. Ya, I still don't really like Sissy, no matter how she acts now.

**roxy – **thank you!

**aliice – **thanks, x 2 for both or your reviews! And your are welcome also, for the review.


	6. Homebound

Gah! I'm so terribly sorry it's taken so long for this frickin' update, and I'm sure you don't wanna hear my long list of excuses. (it grows at an alarming rate) But first, I would like to thank aZn dReAmEr xD for being my beta! So without further ado…..

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Homebound**

Within the week, Yumi had learned to walk, eat, and shower by herself without the aid of her nurse. Her condition had improved greatly, and doctors said she should be out of the hospital within a day or so.

That Friday afternoon, Ulrich and Odd had agreed to take Yumi outside around the hospital campus to get her some fresh air. Aelita had volunteered to go as well, but Jeremie reminded her that they both had classes to get to. (since they're in college now) Sissy was in modeling school, so she was unavailable for the entire day. That left the two boys to look after Yumi.

"So, are you looking forward to coming home Yumi?" Odd inquired, once they had reached the pathway leading to the garden behind the hospital.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty anxious to get back to my home, even though I have no idea what it's like." she sniggered.

"Well, you don't know what a relief it was just to see your eyes open. We all thought we'd lost you for sure." He replied. Ulrich just nodded in unity.

"I guess I can understand, since I was in my coma for three years. That's a long time," she noted.

"Yeah, it's too long if ya ask me." Said Ulrich, slowly shaking his head back and forth. "We didn't think we'd ever see you again."

"Yeah. You can see why we came every day to see you. It was the same schedule every day. Wake up, get ready, get to classes, finish classes, come home, drop off stuff, meet at park, walk to hospital to see Yumi. I called it our 'wake up, sleep, and visit' routine." Odd smiled when he saw Yumi laugh as they all sat down on one of the benches.

"Sounds fun." She teased. "I guess you guys will have to find something else to do, now that the last part of your 'wake up, sleep, and visit' routine is being canceled."

"Maybe so, but I think we can all say that we're happy for this change, don't you agree?" Odd grinned widely.

"I know I'm with you one-hundred percent there, Odd." Ulrich answered, raising his hand.

"Oh don't worry pally, I knew _you_ were with me." he put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder, and snickered behind his back.

"Mhmm, right Odd." Ulrich joked back. "But basically Yumi, we're just saying that we're really, really glad you're back."

She smiled. "It's good to _be_ back." She responded, leaning her head on Ulrich's shoulder who was sitting to her left. He in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on top of hers. Odd shot him a knowing glance, which he countered with a glare.

Hours of talking and a few games of tag and hide and seek occupied their day, being extra careful since Yumi was still in a fragile state. The doctors had specifically mentioned to the boys that Yumi should not climb to high places where she could fall, or run long distances resulting in dizziness. So, they kept a watchful eye –or two- out for their friend. Afterward, they returned Yumi back to her hospital room, and the duo turned in for the day.

-----

The following day, Yumi was declared healthy enough to leave the hospital. Once they filled out all of the necessary paperwork, she and her parents were ready to go.

"You have everything you need, right Yumi?" Mr. Ishiyama asked, as he and his family walked out the front doors of the hospital.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I have everything." She said, sorting through her bag of candy and cards she had received as gifts.

"I wasn't talking about your candy, Yumi." Her father said, rolling his eyes, "I meant, did the nurses of doctors give you anything you need to take with you?"

"Um……." Yumi pondered as the placed her index finger on her chin, "one of the nurses gave me some Aspirin incase I had a headache. She said that sometimes when people come out of comas they have headaches periodically, but other that that I don't think there was anything."

"Well then, let's go home." Mrs. Ishiyama declared, climbing into their car.

Yumi helped her father pack her things in the trunk, and they drove off.

On their way back, they passed a large, worn down factory that looked like it hadn't been used in years. As Yumi leaned forward in her seat to get a better look at it through her window, and she couldn't help but sense a feeling of familiar-ness. But before she had time to think twice about it, the complex disappeared as they rounded the corner.

Yumi leaned back in her seat, and tried to remember. Her memory –or lack thereof- was starting to become a problem. She decided to let the subject drop for the time being; she had more important things to think about.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at their house. Yumi let her eyes glide over its features. It was a two-story home with several beautiful gardens lining the edges of the house and walkway. A black metal fence beginning to be covered in vines, lined the property borders.

As she gathered her bag, she ambled up the pathway to the house. She stood patiently on the front porch, waiting for her father to come unlock the door.

Once he did so, she stepped inside the dark entryway, placing her bag next to the stairs that sat right in front of the door. She ran her hand along the wall, searching for a light switch. "Aha!" she alleged, as she found the knob. She squinted, as light flooded through the room.

It was just as she remembered –surprisingly- since she didn't think she remembered anything except her relatives. She supposed it was because she lived in this house for a very long time. But she then questioned the reasons to why she hadn't remembered her friends. She had probably known them for about the same amount of time she had lived here, right? She'd have to ask someone later.

As she surveyed the area, she noticed a kitchen to her right. As she walked into it, the first thing she observed was how tidy it was. _Probably because there was only one teen here to mess it all up. _She thought, and smiled knowing that she would definitely be the cause of the messiness later on.

She made her way through another doorway to the dining room. A small table sat in the center of the room. It was black with a glass top on it. **(A/N: sorry, best description I can get)** There were matching chairs that were black, and a light fixture hung just above the table. It looked like an upside-down mushroom, but it was black as well, with pink carnations painted on it. Sequins were scattered across it, and it twinkled in the sunlight. Several plants were arranged around the room also, and she was about to go back to the stairs when she heard her mother calling her. "Yumi, would you come here please?"

Yumi followed her mother's voice to the upstairs hallway where she stood waiting.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Telephone." She said, handing her the phone.

"Ok. Thanks." She replied, taking the phone and heading for her room.

"Hello?" she said, lying down on her bed.

"Hey Yumi, it's Aelita!"

"Hi!…you're my sister right?"

"Yup, that's me. I was wondering how you're doing? Dad told me that you were coming home today. I'm on my way right now to see you."

"Really? That's great! And I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good. It's great to know you're home now. The house was pretty empty all by myself."

"Yeah. Everything is just I remember it too."

"Really? You mean you remember the house?" Aelita asked incredulously. "I thought you said you didn't remember anything?"

"I did, but I guess for some weird reason, my mind wanted to remember the house. Weird huh?"

Aelita giggled. "Yeah, I guess so. So, I guess I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok. See ya then."

"Bye."

"Bye" Yumi hung up the phone and, for the first time, looked around her room. It had a desk in the far corner, a dresser in the opposite corner, a radio, a bed –that she was lying on- and a mobile of colorful origami cranes that hung from the ceiling (1). _'I'm gonna go out on limb and guess that my relatives made that for me' _she thought. She got up and looked at the pictures hanging on her wall. The first one was a picture of her relatives, presumably at a family reunion. The next, a simple portrait of her and her friends sitting on a bench. Yumi smiled at the thought of her friends, and she moved onto the next picture, which was resting on her dresser. She carefully picked it up. This particular picture had the greatest effect on her.

It was of her and Ulrich. There were at a party, and streamers, balloons, and confetti could be seen in the background. They were standing with her arms around his neck, one of his around her waste, and they were grinning like maniacs. She had to smile at this picture. Even though it didn't bring back memories, she was grateful. She set it back on her dresser, and looked around her room once more. It was plain, but that was just how she liked it.

Yumi turned and was on her way to hang up the phone in the hallway, when she heard her father talking to someone at the front door.

"Yes, she's here. I think she's in her room. You can go on up if you want."

"Ok. Thanks Mr. Ishiyama."

She could hear footsteps on the stairs -a sign that someone was on their way up. She hastily hung up the phone, and set off to meet whomever it was.

As she rounded the corner however, she bumped into them. The sudden push caused her to fall off balance and onto the floor. _'Ouch.'_ She thought, rubbing her backside.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yumi. I didn't mean to knock you off your feet like that." A hand suddenly appeared in front of her, and she gratefully took it and regained her balance back on her feet to see who was there.

Ulrich.

"That's ok. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing, since it's your first time home." He explained, "And I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park with everyone."

"Thanks, and I'd love to go, but Aelita was on her way home and I was going to wait for her."

"She can come too, if you want. We were just about to ask her when she got back." He answered.

"Ok. She should be here in a few minutes though, so while we're waiting would you like anything to drink?" she asked, heading down the stairs, Ulrich in tow.

"Sure. Water's fine, thanks."

As she headed into the kitchen, Yumi halted. "Um…..do you know where we keep the cups?" she asked.

Ulrich just laughed. He walked over to the far cabinet and pulled out a glass.

"Heh, sorry about that." She apologized. "I guess I don't really remember where anything is anymore."

"That's ok. I've been over to your house so many times, I know where everything is by heart. Don't worry about it." He said as he filled the glass with water.

"Thanks," She said. "So, where is the park?"

"Well, it's not the park near the school incase you're wondering, but it's a little farther away, still within walking distance though." He explained. "They have a really big field where people can go and run around and stuff, and there are a lot of good climbing trees and some benches too. There's more, but it'll be easier if you just see everything rather than me telling you," he finished.

"Great. So, should I pack anything to eat?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry. Odd's got that covered. And believe me, there'll be more than enough food to go around," Ulrich snickered.

"That's good, because I'm hungry. All I had for breakfast was a glass of milk at the hospital." Yumi replied. "Hospital food didn't taste too good, as I found out the hard way several days ago. Lucky for me, Christy bought some stuff from the store so I wouldn't have to eat the hospital gunk."

"Well, that's good. She seemed really nice when we met her, so I guess you were really fortunate to have her as your nurse huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's really nice to be home though. No more tubes or needles or nurses constantly following you wherever you go," She joked, and then added, "If you don't count my mom."

Ulrich just chuckled. "I see your point."

Yumi smiled and sat on the counter's edge. She sighed. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Ulrich shrugged. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." He countered, and smiled.

"So?"

"SOoooo, that means you havta answer me first."

Yumi looked at him, baffled. "That doesn't even make sense."

He shrugged again. "So? Does it have to?"

"Yes, it does." She answered, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Why?"

"How should I know?" she asked, befuddled.

"You were the one who said it," He replied.

"So?"

Ulrich, who was just as bewildered as Yumi, shrugged not knowing what to say. They both sighed heavily in harmony.

"How about TV?"

"Good idea."

-----

After forty-five minutes of Scooby-Doo, Aelita finally came through the door.

"Gosh, what took so long?" Yumi asked.

"Ugh, traffic was horrible. You'd think the morning would be less busy than usual, wouldn't you?" she inquired, taking off her shoes at the front door.

"I guess." Her ebony-haired sister replied, meeting her at the doorway. "So, you up for a walk to the park?"

"Sure. But…" Aelita tilted her head to the side, so her pink hair fell onto her left shoulder, and peered around Yumi. "…what's that gigantic lump on the couch?"

Yumi turned around. "Oh, that's just Ulrich."

Upon hearing his name, Ulrich twirled his head around. "Huh? Who's talking about me?"

"Me." Yumi responded. "Aelita was just wondering what the giant lump on the couch was."

"Oooooooh." The brunette comprehended, and then resumed watching cartoons.

Both girls rolled their eyes, and resumed their conversation.

"Well anyways, you said 'yes' right?" Yumi asked.

"For the park? Yup. Just let me change into something more casual. I'll be back down in a few, okay?" Aelita replied, starting up the stairs.

"Sure thing." Yumi turned and joined Ulrich back on the couch.

"Aelita's going to go change, and then we'll be ready to go, okay?" Yumi asked.

"Ok. I'll just call up Odd and tell him we're ready." He responded, and pulled out his cell phone.

……"Hey Odd…………Yeah……Uh, in a few minutes. Aelita's changing……..ok, see ya then…..bye." with a _beep _Ulrich hung up, and turned to Yumi. "We can meet then at the corner of your street as soon as Aelita gets done. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." she said, recommencing her attention back to watching the marathon of Scooby-Doo.

* * *

**(1) A mobile of 1,000 paper cranes is a common way to 'give luck' to a loved one or friend.** **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do apologize again for the long delay. --" This chapter was a good 8 pages long, so I hope that filled you up. **

**Since we can't respond to review, I'd just like to thank everyone who is reading this. I'd love for you to review, but if you don't, that's ok. I hope you enjoyed what you've read.**

**-miyuki**


	7. Getting to Know Each Other

_Disclaimer: no I don't own them. They belong to AntéFilms and France3._

_Author's note: My deepest apologies for this incredibly long delay… even I am surprised. I would like to give a special THANK YOU to my good friend and special helper with this chapter…. **aZn dReAmEr xD **who it just great! I couldn't have done this chapter with out her. So…_

…_this chapter is dedicated to her: _**aZn dReAmEr xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Getting to Know Each Other**

The previous day at the park had definitely been enjoyable. Picnicking being the activity of choice, the teens indulged in games of Frisbee, soccer –in which the girls suffered through embarrassing attempts- and quiet walks around the lake. It was the perfect time to get to know Yumi better and vice versa.

Today however, it was just Yumi and Ulrich walking through the park. The others had claimed they were all busy…Aelita and Jer a study date, Sissy at the mall with her 'spree posse' as she called them, and Odd, being lazy as ever, sleeping. Ironically enough, leaving both Yumi and Ulrich with nothing to do. Alas, the perfect plan…go out and do something _together._

► "Ugh. It's so hot." Yumi groaned, fanning herself with her hand, as  
the August sun blasted its powerful rays on the poor girl.

Ulrich agreed, "Yeah, it is. Well, it's August. What do you expect?"

"I expected it wouldn't be this hot!" Yumi retorted.

Ulrich grinned. She was acting more like her old self.

"Wanna go get some ice-cream then?"

"Sure. Let's go!"

Both raced to the nearest ice-cream shop, and ordered a mint chocolate  
chip double-scoop ice-cream cone.

As the licked their ice-cream, Yumi bombarded Ulrich with questions  
of the past.

"So how long did we know each other?" Yumi asked him, devouring her  
ice-cream quickly.

"Well, before your coma we knew each other roughly…eh, three years maybe?" Ulrich replied, truthfully.

"Oh, ok. So, how did we first meet?" She fired another question at him.

"By Kadic Jr. High. You were a new student there, and I was asked by  
the principal to show you around." Ulrich said.

Yumi suddenly stopped in her tracks as an old, slightly worn-out school  
appeared in her mind. Lots of students were running around, talking to  
each other, and just sitting there on the schoolyard.

"Kadic Jr. High..." Yumi whispered.

"You remember?" Ulrich asked, hopefully.

"Yes. I believe so." Yumi smiled.

"Got anymore questions?"

"Yes, of course." Yumi smirked.

Ulrich groaned.

"How is Aelita my sister? She has pink hair!" Yumi asked, incredulously.

"She's not your blood-related sister. Your parents adopted her."  
Ulrich said.

"Okay. Last question." Ulrich told her.

Yumi smirked again. "Do you have a girlfriend? Or anyone you like?"  
Yumi asked, innocently.

Red tinted the boy's cheeks. "Well... um... I don't have a girlfriend.  
But I do have someone I like."

"Who?" Yumi asked, pink was starting to appear on her cheeks as well.

"You." Ulrich leaned in, his heart thumping loudly, as he claimed her mouth.

Yumi stood there shocked, not knowing really how to react. She had  
never been kissed before.

She hesitantly and tenderly placed her hands on his neck, playing with  
his soft, chocolate brown hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

They were so close, they could feel each other's breath.

Each felt their heart racing, holding each other closer than before.

As Ulrich's tongue slipped into hers, a familiar, teasing voice rang out.

"Guys! GET A ROOM!" _◄_

The couple hastily broke apart attempting to locate the intruder. But of course, who else could possibly ruin a perfect moment like this but the one… the only…

"ODD!" shrieked the two teens, both trying desperately to fight back the blushes threatening to appear on their cheeks.

"What?" was his ingenuous reply as he was rewarded with a pair of deadly glares. He nervously retreated ten steps.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ulrich demanded, clearly annoyed by Odd's interruption.

"Ya know, just checkin' up on my friends." He replied with a grin. Finding the couple to be temporarily "Odd-safe" walked towards them and wrapped an arm around each of his companions.

"Aha, sure you were." Yumi suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, don't you have some CD's to listen to, or some new break dance song to show Jer?" pushed Ulrich, evidently trying to get rid of Odd.

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I _do_ need to feed Kiwi!" he replied, thrusting an index finger into the air.

"But, we _didn't_ mention it," said Yumi, perplexed.

"Whatever." He replied, dismissing her comment with a wave of his hand. "I need to do that anyways, so you guys can continue to 'get to know each other', alright? I'll see ya later!" he yelled, and ran off before they had a chance to respond.

Yumi quirked a brow at Odd's naturally 'odd' behavior. Ulrich just smiled and took her hand as they started their way back to her house.

* * *

_I'm so terribly sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I've been very busy lately and haven't really had time to write so I figured this was a nice place to end the chapter. Anyway, I hope that was enough for ya. It's unbeta-ed so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. Personally, I didn't like it, but it's all I've got. Sorry. _

_► ◄: the material in between these was written by the fabulous **aZn dReAmEr xD. **So if you see her, thank her for her wonderful work and help!_

_Ai,_

_miyuki_


	8. Sorry guys

Hey guys!! Goodness golly! I know it's been like, a year since I've even touched this story, and unfortunately I don't have any plans on changing that. It started out as just regular old writers block, but then life got hectic and one thing led to another.

Honestly, unless there is a large demand for me to continue this story, it will remain on hiatus. On a lighter note…

I have been picking up writing more lately, so I'm going to be posting some stuff here and there. I have several ideas and such, so if you want to tell me about them, please go to my profile and visit my website. You can also read the piece that I plan on posting here, as well. I'm going to need some betas, so any volunteers would be GREATLY appreciated!!

My former pen name was azn sister, (among other things I cant remember at the moment) and I was known my some as Miyuki.

Thanks!!! Comments on my ideas and story I have would be appreciated also, so if you have time, please look at them!


End file.
